dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darion Cousland
Chat Hey! I thought I'd let you know that it seems the chat is working better after the Wiki's attempts to tweak the chat's configurations. You mentioned you wanted to enter but it wasn't really functional, so I figured you might want to give it another try. -- 20:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you I will try it. Have a wonderful day Margerard!(Darion Cousland (talk) 21:47, August 3, 2014 (UTC)) My Lord ive been very busy lately but dont worry I have a great story to tell at your party:) I can not wait Star Metal Knight (talk) 20:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I have a few idea's for my next post as well, just waiting for some others to post some more stuff. Bit of a shame that not much has been added to it recently, but then it has only been a few days. Xsari (talk) 22:20, September 2, 2014 (GMT) Hey guys it's all cool. I posted yesterday and that was the last time I did. I am curiouse do you guys like the board is my writing ok? Basicly I write off from what ya'll post. I would like to know if you have any ideas of where you would like the story to go. I'm mostly making it up as I go along and plan on putting more and more of Lord Couslands backstory as I go along. (14:22, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) Dinner Party Things got a little messed up on the page from all the conflicting edits. Some edits were accidentally getting deleted and the whole page got duplicated in the process. Think I've fixed it now though. As for where the story could go I thought maybe an assassination attempt on the host? Or maybe a tear in the veil and everyone has to help close it while fighting off demons? This would be after everyone's characters are more established though. Xsari (talk) 16:46, September 3, 2014 (GMT) yes I apologize I was posting an edit and somehow the editing got all screwd up I was trying to find a way to fix it, but it looks like you took care of it already thank you. Oh and I hope you don't mind,but in my latest post your character and my character exchange dialog you have my permission to edit my post to make your characters queston sound more like her pesonality if you want. I tried to stick to the best I could, but you can change it a bit if you want to improve it. Also great idea for where the story should go, but I will wait a little while so that as you said the characters can have more time to become established.(Darion Cousland (talk) 16:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) Don't worry it's good, I just realised myself that they hadn't talked for a while. In my last edit I explained my own characters tragedy, reason why she puts a sarcastic and jolly front on all the time. Xsari (talk) 18:30, September 3, 2014 (GMT)